This invention relates to light pens and more particularly to a light pen actuated by an accelerometer.
Summary Of The Prior Art
Light pens are well known. For a summary of the prior art the reader is invited to see May, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,417 column 1, line 7, through column 4, line 3.
Light pens commonly have relatively moving parts for actuating photoreceptors through various schemes of electrical channels. Examples of such patents include Jewitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,692; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,932; Radford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,782; Takahashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,592; and Brown, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,526.
Monostable electronic devices are known for holding open gates to receive signals from light pens. See Ablett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,741 and Giraud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,666.